


But Enjoy the Feast He Offers

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Futaba's happy with Ren, but Ryuji's constant checking her out and a quick phone hack to see what he's packing fills Futaba with ideas. Ideas only a young woman whose view on human relationships can be grown from hentai OVAs can muster, but she's not cheating with some ugly older man; it's with her boyfriend's closest male friend. Commission for simo09





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, thanks for coming over!" Futaba said, greeting Ryuji at the door with a big smile, delighted to see him there as on time as Ryuji could be expected to be. She figured he'd be later than he was that she wasn't going to be able to handle that sort of excitement, but she was all too eager to go now for this as she stood there rolling back and forth on the balls of her heels, more chipper than she usually was, but all for very good reason.

"Yeah, I'm happy to," Ryuji said, walking into the Futaba home and slipping his shoes off. "Ren here yet?"

Futaba gave a pout and a shake of her head. "He had some other stuff to deal with and had to cancel on us," she said, mopey and dour. In reality, Ren had never been invited over in the first place for this. She'd said he was and that they wanted Ryuji to come hang out and game with them, but it was all just an empty fib in service of getting him here without her boyfriend around. "But he said to go on and have fun without him, and I plan to. Come on!" She took his hand before he could do anything to respond, taking him right down the halls and to her bedroom.

Ryuji went without complaint, not thinking anything was up and happy to just blow a day hanging out instead of worrying about anything. "That's fine, we'll still get some good time in." No hesitation for Ryuji, who was happy to just roll with whatever happened. Some time hanging out with just Futaba sounded good anyway; those chances didn't really come up too often, especially once she and Ren started dating, but it was nice to just hang one on one with people sometimes. Her eagerness was a surprise, but nothing Ryuji thought twice about as she dragged him over.

But he really should have, because Futaba was scheming, and had been since she invited him over. Ryuji had been checking her out a lot. He wasn't subtle about what he wanted and didn't show any real patience for the art of being sly with it, constantly taking peeks at her ass with sloppy and risky looks that she would have had to be an idiot not to notice. Especially in Mementos where she was wearing her very skintight outfit. It was almost embarrassing how blatant it was, but there was really nothing about the situation that Futaba exactly minded. Especially after a bit of a tumble with Ryuji after a hard stop of the Morgana bus, where Futaba found herself sitting in his lap.

And feeling the size of his cock.

The second she got home, Futaba hacked into his phone, and started peeking around. Ryuji was the kind of guy to send pictures of his cock to girls he liked, and lo and behold, Futaba found the proof right there before her, and it was more than simply confirmation of his habits. His cock was huge. So much longer and thicker than her boyfriend's was, which set a lot of unfortunate and guilty sorts of feelings swimming through her mind. Futaba was an unfortunate girl who had learned most of the things she knew about sex from watching hentai OVAs, and naturally, the girl who got seduced away from her boyfriend by a guy with a bigger dick was one that she'd seen a lot of. It led Futaba down a rabbit hole or vulgar fantasy that now she had no choice but to embrace fully.

"You like fighting games?" Futaba asked once they got into her room, waving around the case of a newly released one. "This came in yesterday."

"Hell yeah, let's do it," Ryuji said, taking his seat at the edge of her bed.

Futaba smirked, making sure that as she shifted over to get the disc in, she was bending sharply forward, letting her perky butt wiggle about in front of him, knowing she was going to catch his gaze but not making too grand a show of it. She wanted to play around with this and not immediately get too carried away in tempting and taunting him, craving the excitement and mystery of drawing it out. A short tease, a small tease. Nothing too abrupt yet, so slow and so careful in it that she decided not to even look over her shoulder. She didn't exactly doubt that he was staring anyway.

The way Ryuji stared at a girl's ass wasn't even kind of subtle. He stared slack-jawed and completely removed from sense or focus, not doing anything or speaking. He couldn't even make small talk or try to speak like he was somehow controlling himself. No, he simply stared slack-jawed and eager, watching her butt wiggle a little as she moved to swap discs and finally put away the one that she slipped back out. He didn't say anything until Futaba was upright again and about to turn around, adding, "I never played this one before. Is it good?"

"Oh we're in for some fun, then," Futaba teased, as she shifted over with him, taking her place beside Ryuji and handing him a controller. "Just settle in, we're going to have a blast."

Ryuji was a gamer to an extent. Not like Futaba was. Nobody in the group gamed like Futaba did. She was a special sort of trouble, putting in the work to a frankly kind of frightening extreme. Peerless at games, and with Ryuji not knowing this one very well at all he found himself all the more not prepared to deal with the game and the pressures that came with it. She trounced him in the first round with a speed that was downright brutal, and Ryuji was horribly unprepared for how cutthroat and competitive Futaba got.

"Wow, that was fast," Ryuji said, staring in surprise over at Futaba, who just beamed with a big bright grin over toward him. "I didn't even get to figure out the controls."

Futaba snickered. "Fine, we can run it back," she sighed.

"Are you just going to murder me again?" he asked.

"What do you think?"

The second round turned out a lot like the first. Futaba had a big advantage over Ryuji in the form of knowing exactly how to hit him where it counted and burning down any chance he had at recuperating a win. He called for another one, switched out to another character, and this one was felled even faster thanks to a really poor match-up and Futaba's reflexes starting to warm up. She wasn't letting him off the hook that easy.

"Come on Ryuji, you're just giving up," Futaba teased. "Are you just going easy on me so you don't hurt my feelings? Because I don't need that, you can go harder if you want to."

"Now you're just bragging," Ryuji grumbled.

"I am," Futaba said, rocking back and forth happily.

Ryuji heaved a sigh. "Think I could get some training time in or something?" he asked. "I'm not even sure what the controls are."

Futaba saw her chance, as she called back to the main menu. "Sure, yeah, you can have some training time," she said, handing off the player one controller to him so he could relax a bit. She sat there, waiting and squirming about while she let Ryuji get deep into everything he was up to, wanting to hold on and keep let him have all the time he wanted to sort himself out. Ryuji got pretty intently into what he was doing and figuring out the game, which left Futaba free for a moment to soak in the thrill of something wicked. He sat there, getting deep into the work he had before him and having no idea what she was about to do and how she was soon to take charge, soon to ruin the opportunity entirely.

"When I figure the game out I'm gonna come back to fight you and I'm gonna win," Ryuji promised, and Futaba watched him go. He wasn't going to win with how he was playing. Not unless Futaba took pity on him, although that wasn't the worst idea either. She sat in delighted wait, letting him wind up with his tensions in the game and start to fade out of focus of what she was doing, drawing out the moment. She needed him all kinds of worked up and unable to focus now, as she got her hands into down to her shorts.

Slipping out of them without Ryuji noticing anything was easy. He was determined to win, which left her way more capable of doing some sneaky, stealthy moves without him being any the wiser. It was all working out well, and Futaba was able to get what she wanted out of him without any trouble, kicking them off and leaving her in her white and orange striped panties. Then, her eyes fell onto Ryuji, who wasn't paying her much mind at all. It was an exciting sort of detachment, with Futaba knowing Ryuji was going to flip his shit once she slipped into this and got down to work at what she had in mind for him.

Slipping into his lap took only one smooth motion, getting down in front of him and setting her perky butt right down into his lap. "You're never going to beat me with skills like these," Futaba said, sitting snug down against him.

It took Ryuji a moment to fully process everything. He was stuck in the midst of a lot of sudden and strange sensations, jostled into confusion by the way that weight pressed down against him and left him to face what was going on, gasping as he looked down to realize Futaba's shorts were gone and that her cute panties were the only thing keeping her bare butt out of his lap. He let out some confused noises, stammering and fumbling about in frustration as he tried to figure out a good response to this situation. Too bad he didn't really have one in the heat of the moment.

"Futaba?" he spat out, wriggling about in surprise and frustration under the force of her seated down so tight against his lap.

"Yes?" she asked with a sweet and innocent coo meant to drive Ryuji insane. She wasn't about to ease up on him for a second, pushing in firm and holding tightly to these pleasures with very single-minded intent. "I'm here, what would you like?"

That only left Ryuji even more confused. Confused enough to do nothing to stop this mess or fight against what was happening. His focus was now split between two directions and struggling to make sense of everything coming on so strong and so weird at once. It was a strange mess back and forth, and his already pretty weak attempts to chain combos together were far more fruitless as he felt Futaba press in against him, the pressure and the firmness of her very ready touch.

Did he tell her not to sit on his lap? He didn't exactly want her to stop. The nerdy redhead with her cute bubble butt pressing in against his lap was a spectacular something, and there was no way for him to hold steady, not the least bit ready for these feelings. This was his buddy's girlfriend sitting in her panties in his lap, and he was conflicted about this, but the conflict wasn't enough to keep his cock from rising and hardening with utterly desperation heat, an eagerness getting stronger as he gave in more and more to the ideas and allure of this situation. He felt lost, helplessly craving more and wanting to give up to the temptation grinding up against him.

But it was there. It was amazing. Especially as Futaba began to grind in his lap back and forth, teasing him and leaving him helpless, leaving him craving. "You're getting there," she said. He wasn't, but lying and pushing on was the perfect mess of a situation, as he pushed on and carelessly indulged in the mess bubbling up to fervor and desire. "You can cancel that really long move you do into a special, you should try that."

Ryuji followed her advice, but it was hard to deal with as his cock hardened and swelled against her butt, straining in his pants as he felt the deepening hunger take him. He wanted this. Wanted her. It was too much to deal with as he felt himself pushing on deeper into the madness and the want, a hunger getting to be too much for him to deal with. He fumbled with the controller, clumsily whiffing his attempts to cancel into a special several times in a row as she grinded up on him and left him aching for her. He wanted to say something. Wanted to tell Futaba that this was wrong and weird and that he wasn't too keen on the idea of letting this all happen.

But that would have been a lie. A complete lie, miserable and wild and hot as he felt the deepening desires and pressures getting to him. He wanted this, rock hard and desperate, wanting this so badly but really not knowing how to deal with all of this. It was so much pressure and weirdness and want, struggling to deal with everything that kept thundering through him. "There, I got it," he said.

"Yay, you did it!" Futaba gasped, clapping her hands together and rubbing against him harder. "Oh by the way... I decided my shorts weren't very comfortable, but I'm wearing some pretty cute underwear. What do you think?" She wiggled her hips, leaning forward a bit and lifting off of him so he could get a better look of her ass.

"They look good. Good." Ryuji was terrified and felt like he was going to completely fucking break down if this kept on. Lifting up off of his dick left his bulge able to push out a bit, and he expected Futaba to sit herself back down onto his lap again.

But that was too simple. She shifted off to the side instead, sitting where she had been before, leaving Ryuji suddenly wanting again. Aching. She felt devious and wicked, but she was still giving him some space. It was a generous move and an attempt to challenge him, see how far she could go. "If you can beat me on this round with all that practice you got, maybe I can do something for you," she purred, biting her lip and taking her controller back. "But you have to give me your best, okay?" She smirked and wriggled about, loving the opportunity before her and the chance to get dirty with this. Futaba was ready to play this in the most wicked way, ready to push the limits of how much she could get away with.

Ryuji had no idea what he was agreeing to as he said, "You're on," and tried to play at something firm while he took the second controller up again. Holding it over his lap, he tried to hide the raging cock bulge in his pants, but there was a lot of bulge to try and fight and hide, which only left him all the more frustrated as he sought to deal with this as best he could, really not in a position to deal with everything taking hold of him and bringing about so many pleasures and so many wants. His eyes kept drifting over toward Futaba again and again, unable to resist the growing desire and feelings of confusion that threatened him. Ryuji wasn't prepared for the ideas taking root inside him now.

This match went on longer and was far less one-sided. Not because Ryuji was much better at the game or anything. No, Futaba was letting him think he was, taking it easy on the poor blond and leading him on further as she began the game anew, this one far more wicked and far more exciting in its stakes, because Futaba knew what Ryuji's prize was, and yet she was the one doing all the work of carrying his ass in getting him to give up to it and do as she demanded. It was a funny thing, but the hilarity would have to wait as Futaba worked hard to throw this match convincingly, leaving Ryuji plenty of openings he didn't take and finding that it was hard to play poorly on purpose, especially down to his level.

But Ryuji did at least earn what she was about to do in one big and important way. He beat her with a cancel into his special. It was the closest he came to competency, and left Futaba awash with relief for a moment over what he got done. She buried the smile she wanted to show under a pout, crossing arms and whining. "You beat me. I shouldn't have let you have that practice session." But her spirits quickly lifted, as she leaned in against him and whined. "But I'll keep my promise, and you can have something special."

Ryuji smirked. "What is it?" Food. It was probably going to be food. That was about the only reasonable thing Ryuji could have expected in this situation, and that suited him just fine. He welcomed the idea, settling in firm and preparing himself for the idea of whatever the hell he could get, smile wide and body taut as he held firm.

Which made the way Futaba kissed him all the more surprising. Her lips shoved tight against his, leaving a lot of questions as she held firm, climbing up into his lap as she made her move. Ryuji's eyes went wide in panic as he watched the lean girl climb up onto him and grab at him, his whole body moving on instinct as his arms embraced her and his lips met hers in the heat of a sudden kiss. His cock had begun to soften a bit after the lap tease earlier thanks to the chaos of gaming and getting caught up in the moment. Futaba dragged him right back to reality and to surprise as she kissed him, and he didn't know how to deal with what came next.

Her hand reached for his pants, starting to get them out of the way as the girl reasserted herself and her panties into his lap. There was no hesitation in her advance now; Futaba knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it, taking Ryuji however she wanted him and shamelessly seizing control, fishing his dick out and delighting in how much he didn't fight this. There were so many messy worries and emotions that could have been obstacles here, but none of them showed up as Ryuji allowed this all to happen. Allowed her to make her wicked move on him. Even when when Futaba drew back, Ryuji's response did not match the reality of how his cock was now in her hand. "My reward for winning is a kiss?'

"No, of course not," Futaba said, biting her lip and toying with his dick. "Nngh, this feels so much bigger than I thought it would... But your reward for winning is going to be way more fun than a kiss; I just don't want to give a guy what I want to do before kissing him. That would be weird."

"You're Ren's girlfriend, isn't this already weird?"

"You say that, but I'm touching your dick right now and you aren't stopping me."

"Didn't say it was weird for me." Shitty of him, sure. But Futaba was too cute to turn down, and the idea of fucking his friend's girl was an appealing sort of messed up fantasy.

Futaba smiled, loving his response, knowing what it promised her. "So you don't mind sleeping with your friend's girlfriend any more than I don't mind sleeping with my boyfriend's friend when his cock's twice as big."

"Twice?" Ryuji asked. That was the real surprise here.

"You're hung like a fucking horse," Futaba moaned. "And you keep staring at my ass constantly. You're a guy who knows what he wants, and I think it might match up with what I want." She led him around onto her bed properly, guiding him by his cock to lie comfortably at the head of the bed, with Futaba knelt before him, staring at the massive, proud shaft rigid and glorious before her. "And what I want is for every bit of my body to pleasure this huge cock?'

"Every part?" Ryuji asked, tucking his hands behind his back.

With a roll of her head, Futaba realized just how much fun this was going to be. Ryuji was so spectacularly unashamed of what he was getting into here, and Futaba knew she was going to be able to carry this on to depths of pleasure too wild to care about as she turned herself around and went with it, getting into a position on her hands and knees, but facing away from Ryuji. Her panty-clad ass wiggled about before his hungry gaze as Futaba looked over her shoulder, bringing her black feet into his lap, clad in black thigh-highs. "Every part," she confirmed, starting to rub against his cock with her feet, shifting into position as his legs spread out to give her a better angle for leverage. It was a funny position to be taking on, and Futaba had to grab at a tossed-aside blanket and ball up for better support, but she was in short order finding exactly what she wanted.

Up and down her feet went, tending to Ryuji's throbbing cock, and there was so much dick to deal with. Footjobs were clumsy from this angle, but Futaba wanted to be free to wiggle her perky butt in front of him, leave him staring at her ass clad in cute, striped panties and begging to be taken. It was an angle that she had been thinking about since this whole insane plan got cooked up, and now Futaba was in too deep to want to hold back on it, ready and hungry and in a state of dire, desperate need as she gave in to all of these temptations, ready for his attention and for the indulgence sure to follow.

"You have the cutest ass of everyone," he confessed. "A cute, twiggy nerd with a bubble butt just begging to get fucked." Ryuji wasn't holding back now. "Ren's a great friend, but I'm not going to pretend I can say no to an ass this perfect, and I love the angle you're giving me a footjob from." Confirmation she was doing it right; Futaba was even more excited as she pushed on into this pleasure, certain in hungry advance of her appetites, knowing she was on the right track with tending to his desires. His stares fell onto her perky butt, onto the matter of everything he wanted to do to it. It was all he cared about now, all he wanted, and he was shameless about that want. He would have it. He just needed a moment to let everything build up and let his pleasures carry him into ecstasy. It was simply a matter of time now.

"Mm, you've got so much cock that I don't even know how it's going to fit in there, but I know you're going to do your hardest to make sure it does." Futaba placed a lot of faith in Ryuji. Maybe too much, but with good reason; she knew what he was about and she knew he was going to give her what she craved, and give it to her hard. Steady motions back and forth excited her, a pitching mess of desire and heat building up steady and hot over time. "Do my feet feel nice, Ryuji?"

With his hands tucked behind his back, the utter luxury of taking this pleasure in as best he could became even more blatant; he was taking this all as it came, feeling out what he wanted and how he wanted to take it. Futaba was a pretty girl whose body offered up a lot of possibilities, and he was certainly eager to take all of them in time, but for the moment he felt himself rather content to lie back and soak in the thrill of just letting her impress him first, as the soft material of her socks provided the perfect friction for everything she did, heating him up and leaving him with little sense of hesitation or restrain now. Ryuji wanted this, and he didn't really care about trying to hold back or about any of the many indecent things he was now willing to do to get his rocks off even with Ren's girlfriend.

"They feel great," he replied. "Your ass is what I always wanted most, but you're the perfect kind of girl to give a footjob, and I'm loving it." His cock throbbed and ached in the embrace of her feet, showing off his need with the smoldering heat of this wild situation. There was really nothing like this, and everything screamed within Ryuji to want to see how far he could take this pleasure. All of it. Pre-cum drooled from his tip as the feet continued their clumsy strokes and caresses. Aimless as it was, she was doing a great job at winding Ryuji up and getting him all kinds of engaged with the lust and the heat he craved, and he wanted nothing more than the fullest extent of pleasure he could get from this mess.

So Futaba kept pushing on firmer, harder. The pleasure was there. She could feel it. He was losing himself and giving in to a lot of direct and hungry pleasure, so many thoughts and feels that came on very suddenly. It was a lot, and the pleasure was immediate, startling, driving her into a sense of want that came on very quickly and without sense. Her feet fumbled about more, and she wasn't very good at keeping steady between the position she was in and just how much cock there was to try and tend to, but Futaba brought on enough pleasure to keep Ryuji sinking in deeper and hotter, giving in more and more to the pleasures and the idea of letting go. Giving in.

"Gonna cum, and I want it to be all over your fine ass," Ryuji groaned, grabbing Futaba's hips and tugging her back, and she was happy to shift into a kneeling position behind him, her bubble butt positioned just over his cock as she kept stroking him with her feet, socks rubbing along his shaft as it began to throb and pulse harder, before finally giving up to waves of messy seed splattering across her panties, the backs of her thighs, and all over her sock-clad feet. "That feels amazing!" His hand crashed across her ass, making Futaba yelp at the sudden strike, but she didn't shy away from taking it all on, leaning back against him with a needy whine, pressing in for more clumsy kisses with him.

Futaba lay on top of Ryuji, happily lost to the excitement of his lips again, but this time, Ryuji knew what was coming, and he felt more prepared for it. His tongue pushed into her mouth as he met her kiss with more dominance and fervor, more ready and wild control. The pleasure was there and it was incredible, driving the sensations deeper into the hungry mess that Futaba was becoming as she kept all this going.

"You really seem to like kissing," Ryuji teased. "Ren not give you enough?"

"I just want to get my fill before I go to the next step," she whined. "I figure you won't want to kiss me after I worship your cock." Futaba could feel the hands seize her and feel the aggressive push into more kissing as the words hit Ryuji just right. The pride Futaba felt in toying with Ryuji so easily and playing into all his desires left her feeling even better by the second; she knew what he wanted and how to drive him wild, and she was using all of that leverage to make this more exciting.

The problem with wanting to kiss Futaba was that as much as he craved the chance to make out with her, he knew every second he drew it out, the longer he'd have to wait to get his dick sucked. It was an infuriating balance and he just had to break away for the sake of getting what he craved, groaning, "Okay, show me," as he pulled back, needing her to go to town now on his cock, needing her to lose herself fully to him. 'Show me all of it, Futaba."

"I'd love to," Futaba whined, shifting around and pushing Ryuji down onto his back again, eyes flashing with desire and biting her lip as she stared once more at his meaty cock standing so hard at attention. "Just relax, let me worship your huge cock, think about the fact that Ren doesn't know his best friend's about to get all the way down my throat, and think about where you want to cum when you finish. A boy this big gets to decide where he blows his loads."

The day was going to be a long one, and Futaba was eager to make sure that by the end of it, Ryuji was never going to be able to forget her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Take of Him

There was absolutely no choice in the matter before Futaba between taking it slow and just greedily getting it all down. Futaba didn't even know how being slow could have gone with such a massive cock; everything inside of her begged for the sloppiest, most reckless indulgence she could muster, Ryuji's meaty prick demanding of her something that she felt ready now to give herself up to utterly, a little bit afraid of what it would take from her, but she was filled with so much want and craving that none of that really mattered now.

"Just lie back and relax," Futaba purred, shifting in position a little bit over him, pushing her hair back and out of the way as she settled nicely in, settling comfortably into the task and readying herself for this. There was a marked lack of anything sane to be found here, swelling pressures building without warning upon her as she brought her lips around the girthy head of his cock, and she had no idea how she was even going to handle all of this cock, but the challenge didn't form any sort of discouraging realization; she felt hungry for more, wanted all of it and didn't care now about anything but completely giving in.

Ryuji was as happy to recline in place and let his friend's girlfriend suck his dick as one could have been. Questions weren't something he felt like asking in the heat of the moment, and he just wanted to see this all play out, not getting hung up on those petty little worries like regret and decency. "I'm as relaxed as I'm gonna get."

Once Futaba started moving, everything got quick. It was how she needed to approach this, how she needed to settle into the pleasures and hungers that grabbed so quickly at her. Licks started on and pressed with overbearing delight against the shaft, dragging up along his cock while her hands grasped it for stability, giving it some strokes and pumps here and there, but mostly just wanting to hold it in place for all of her lustful purposes, tending to the dick with broad motions of her tongue working eagerly along the shaft and slathering it with spit in broad motions back and forth, utterly tireless in her pursuit now of complete surrender.

"It's so big," Futaba whined, keeping her adoration of this cock hot and tense as she pushed on eagerly, getting her lips around the head and giving Ryuji a quick, playful wink as the only warning for what she was about to do. Her licks were intense in the first place, but Futaba had in mind much worse and stronger as she shoved her way down his cock with one swift motion driving forward until he was lodged in her throat, and Ryuji was not prepared for the feelings of pure pressure that spiked up inside of him as he felt the heat seize him now. He was deep down now, in her gullet as she slobbered along his cock, but at the same time, Futaba wasn't choking.

Futaba had no gag reflex, and she'd been excited once to share that with Ren for the first time, but that excitement now utterly paled in comparison to what she felt giving Ryuji this sloppy surprise, the hot and reckless reveal of what she was capable of and how much she was ready now to give him her all. Up and down her head continued to move in reckless adoration of a huge dick she felt compelled to slobber all over. It was Futaba's very duty to lose herself to this massive prick, and she felt unafraid now of going all out, pushing on as hard as she could with the sole purpose of giving him her all. Her hands settled onto his pelvis as she worked in needy, wild motions up and down to suck on his cock from tip to base, using her durable and ready throat to make something truly magical follow, the spectacular swells of pleasure proving what she was capable of with repeated passes of utter ecstasy. Nothing but pure surrender awaited her now, and Futaba was ready for it.

"Holy shit, that's hot," Ryuji groaned, staring in surprise down at Futaba, watching her take him down so deep and showing no signs of faltering at all, lost to the reckless worship of his cock. He let her go, let her tend to his shaft and to his needs with her own driving hungers pushing on stronger and smoother. The speed with which this all took hold grew more desperate and hot, impressing upon Ryuji something spectacular as he fell deeper into want, into the idea that there was only this moment of pure heat between him and everything he craved. "You feel me all the way down your throat? Ren doesn't get that deep, does he?"

Futaba whined and moaned around his cock, shaking her head as best she could with his cock holding her in place. She felt so loose and wild in this free, reckless push into all her deepest hungers, lost to something that only grew bolder and hotter as she let it take hold of her. She didn't know how to control her desires, letting them carry her without a care now, embracing everything wild and unstoppable that surged through her body, inducing hungers and desires getting to be too much for her poor head to handle. And that wasn't even getting into how drenched her pussy felt right now.

Thick strands of drool covered the big cock in a mess of her own making, as Futaba refused to hold back all of her sloppiest desires, chasing the pleasure down deep and expressing the wild want that ruled her, craving something powerful and unstoppable, getting only stronger with each pass. She wasn't sure how to deal with just how hungry she was for this dick, but she felt like she was well on her way to expressing everything she needed to in the way she lost all reason and control. The chaos and the hunger getting to her more and more provided a senseless, hazy mess of feelings that Futaba was ill prepared for, but that only made her even more excited. There was something spectacular about the idea of giving up like this, about embracing something that made her hungrier with each pass. She felt lost to this pleasure now, to an ecstasy that wouldn't let up, and the idea of completely reckless abandonment of all reason brought on swells of something too powerful to believe, filling her with a deeper want a senseless push into depravity.

"I want to cum down your throat," Ryuji groaned, his fingers tangling into her hair. He let her keep going, marveling at just how hungry for his cock Futaba was, but he knew he wanted more than this, knew there were pleasures yet to be discovered that he was on the verge of, and he craved this relief and this surrender. He was amazed by what she did and wanted so badly to feed into the hunger and the desperate lust she stoked in him, wanting more. So much more.

Futaba's head didn't stop moving as she worked for his pleasure above all else, caring now only for his satisfaction as she chased the pleasures down deeper, servicing him with thorough desire and a desperate need to succumb. She felt so dirty, but the excitement of sucking off someone with a bigger dick than her boyfriend felt wrong in all the best ways, giving her something to get excited by as she chased everything down to its logical conclusion, wanting so badly to discover the madness beyond.

The molten conclusion of utter surrender and heat came on strong and wild as Futaba kept sucking, slobbering all over his cock with reverent pressure and keeping tireless in her pace until he came undone from the pleasure of her mouth, gushing right down her throat and feeding into the pleasure that they were both lost to, accepting the sinful heat taking utter hold of them both and embracing the idea of letting it all go, careless and hot in their reckless need to lose themselves now. It was too much to handle, and both of them felt absolutely euphoric, Ryuji as his spasming cock pumped shot after shot of gooey delight down her gullet, and Futaba for the feeling of the big dick throbbing and twitching as it pumped hot jizz right down into her stomach

Futaba pulled back form the huge cock feeling dizzy, delighted, and a bit too horny for her own good. She licked her lips as she drew away, watching Ryuji lie there blissful and delighted. "That was so good," she moaned. "Did you enjoy that as much as I did?" she whined.

"Even more." Happy to lie there for a moment, Ryuji was hardly done, his cock still rock hard and eager for more, but for a moment, he could slow that down and just savour the sight of the poor mess of a girl in front of him. "I never thought you'd be so dirty."

"I'm just full of surprises," Futaba whimpered, pulling herself forward and upward, fingers hooking into her panties as she began to wiggle her way out of the soaked, striped underwear. "But right now I want to be full of cock instead. Just keep lying there for me, okay? I want this to feel amazing, and I don't want you to have to do a thing." Futaba's love of Ryuji's cock was becoming a desperate mess, a bit of a problem that she didn't exactly want to have to solve or deal with at all, as she pushed deeper into the mad lust and explored the idea of letting go of everything.

"Ride it all you want, I want to see how dirty you can get," Ryuji said, taunting her back as he remained happily relaxed. he wanted to go in for more, wanted to make something worse of this situation, but he knew it would all mean a little bit more if he let it sit and stew, let her get all kinds of worked up for him and lay all she could do on the table before he swooped in and took his fun from her next. It was going to be more exciting that way, going to provide him with something to indulge in as he pushed pushed on stronger, bolder, opening up to the idea of working her over as shamelessly and hotly as he could. Only once she was utterly lost to him would he take her, and once he did, it would be spectacular.

With her bare, slick pussy exposed now to Ryuji's gaze, which sat in idle wait and watched her move with great excitement, Futaba was ready now for him. As ready as she was going to be. "Don't tell Ren," she said, a reminder that they were doing something lurid and shameful, but it made Ryuji's cock twitch amid a pulse of excitement unlike anything else he could have fathomed. The pleasure was intense, hungry, leaving him unsure how to deal with what took hold of him but knowing he wanted to lose himself to all of it, and fortunately for Ryuji, that was exactly what Futaba wanted too.

Pushing down onto the thick cock without hesitation or shame, Futaba was ready to burn. Her tight, snug hole pushed down onto the meaty cock without hesitation, ready to give in to something powerful and desperate. Wanton need and heat held onto her as she pushed her way down, feeling the cock fill her, stretch her, hitting all the right needs and pressures for Futaba to be ready to give in. Her hand reached over for his chest as she pitched forward, biting her lip and staring at him with dizzy excitement. "I've never been so full in my life."

"I'll keep you nice and full from now on," Ryuji groaned. His hands settled onto her slender hips, keeping his grasp tight upon her as he worked her up and down his shaft with something to prove. All these burning, bubbling pleasures that grabbed at him felt like too much to handle, her tight hole hugging so snug onto his cock, resisting his push only enough for him to lose his absolute mind to the idea of giving in to her like this. There was nothing to lose from this. Well, no, there was a lot to lose. But none of that mattered to Ryuji now as much as pounding on and fucking Ren's cute girlfriend was.

Futaba was out of control and shameless as she bounced her way up and down the big cock with something to prove, ready to show off what she was capable of and to lose herself to these throbbing needs. She felt lost, pleasure spiraling up through her with a strength that felt downright indecent, the thick cock holding steady as she moved and heaved without a care. "Ryuji!" she gasped. "Fuck me, yes, harder, your cock is so huge. I need more!" She was happy to come undone like this, to lose herself so happily to feelings getting stronger as she gave into them all, steps down into chaos and surrender leaving no sense or shame now, no moment of sense to hold her back. She just kept pushing, kept wanting, giving up to everything and mercilessly pushing into senseless bliss. She felt no fear or hesitation in what she did, ready to ride out the sinful desperations as deep as she could. It was so sweetly wrong, but Futaba couldn't get enough.

Ryuji was in a special kind of heaven keeping this all up, relishing in the way Futaba lost herself to this heat and this frustration, showing off something truly senseless with each push down. He wanted more of it, hooked on the sinful thrill of fucking her just as much as she was. The back and forth excitement was incredible, too much for either to bear as they bucked against one another in spiraling ecstasy, unwilling to slow down these expressions of pure heat. "If you think this is nice, just wait until I roll you over and start fucking your ass raw."

Squeals of pleasure followed as Futaba heaved in deepening, maddening excitement. She couldn't believe her luck in finding such bliss, but she was careless now about pushing on and getting all she could from this pleasure, ecstasy getting stranger and hotter as she kept the pace and rode out her most desperate and wild pleasures without any shame. She was happy here, seeing a strong and wicked side of Ryuji, wanting to explore it more and even more than all that, wanting to get fucked up.

Under all of this pleasure, Ryuji's hips just couldn't stay still. There was no hope of containing the burning need rushing through him, as he began to hammer upward, pounding into her from below and making Futaba's perky body bounce faster atop his. She let out wild shrieks of pleasure at the feeling of being ravaged like this, and the hazy ecstasy kept Futaba craving more, rushing on deeper into the throes of tireless pleasures and something that felt too good to be true. The cock inside of her as too great to handle, a gift that Futaba was happy to lose herself to as she moved faster, harder, riding his lap without a care and exploring the idea of completely losing control to something that only got more powerful with each shove down into the ecstasy.

"I'm cumming inside," Ryuji said. A firm, confident promise that had Futaba quivering in excitement as she let the pleasure seize her, gasping in approval and agreement.

"Pump my nerdy pussy full of cum," Futaba pleaded, heaving, shaking, trembling atop the big dick and so ready to explore the depths of complete fucking surrender. Shame was lost to her now; all Futaba wanted was to give in, to be ruined and ravaged. Throwing her head back, Futaba bucked her hips faster, wilder, throwing reason away and hitting what she had been working to for so long: her orgasm. That first moment of swelling ecstasy that she was so ready to surrender to, giving in helplessly to the bliss and craving the release of something beautiful, brilliant. Everything came into perfect focus as she abandoned all reason for something so perfect and senseless, cravings spiraling out of control and giving in to the mad pulse of utter ecstasy.

As the greedy hole clenched around his cock in need of the messy creampie that was going to make Futaba's dreams come true, Ryuji happy gave in. He pulled her down on top of him, holding her snug atop his lap as his erupting cock shot spurt after spurt of molten cum deep into her, pumping his thick jizz into her and carelessly embracing something that she had no hope of dealing with. Ren never came inside of her this much, and the depraved glee of knowing she was reaching new heights of something spectacular remained firm upon her as she held strong, giving completely up to this bliss. It was too good for Futaba to believe, and as she lingered hotly atop Ryuji's cock, ecstasy held firmly onto her, keeping her hazy and enthralled as she gave herself so thoroughly to this need.

"That was so much," Futaba whined, wavering back and forth a little bit atop him. "You're a better fuck than Ren is. I'll admit that now. Your cock is bigger, your loads are bigger, you can hit everything just right..."

"I can tell he can't fuck you like I can." Ryuji smacked Futaba's ass playfully, savouring this chance to press his advantage even more. "You deserve better."

"Nngh, so give it to me," Futaba pleaded. "You're still hard. I can feel it. Take me however you want, all of my holes are your personal cock sleeves now, and you can do whatever you want to me."

It was music to Ryuji's ears. He was quick on the take, grabbing Futaba and easily shoving her off of him as he rushed forward, strong hands all the more potent against the twiggy body of the poor nerd ready to be folded around for whatever he so desired. Ryuji was merciless, knowing what he wanted and knowing exactly how to seize it as he drove her to her knees in front of him. Futaba didn't put up a fight, letting Ryuji get her into position, seeing his big cock slick and sticky with her juices, mouth opening in preparation for it as he grabbed at her hair, holding her head in place with the leverage he had over her.

Rather than fight it, Futaba held firm and let the advance of pressure speak for itself. Her body ached with a heat too strong to be prepared for, but she stayed obedient, ready, prepared to serve Ryuji however he wanted without complaint. Obedience was what Futaba knew now, above all else.

Twisting the hair around his hand for leverage, Ryuji was all too happy to keep her obediently in place and then shove forward, driving into her waiting mouth and forcing himself back down her throat again. "Let's see how hard you can take it," he growled, holding her head firmly in place as wild thrusts pushed on with one point to prove: he was in control now. Wild thrusts back and forth made Futaba shake as he began to pound greedily down her throat with an almost venomous fervor,caring now only about proving himself and having his way with her needy mouth as hard as he could. His cock forced its way down, plunging onto the warm embrace of a throat pleading for this treatment, as Futaba whimpered and slurped around his cock, ready to be obedient and needy and all the best kind of a mess for his pleasure.

"Finger yourself," Ryuji said, letting Futaba loosen up a little bit as he pushed on stronger and with something to prove. Wild thrusts back and forth drove the thick cock down her throat faster, and he wanted to make damn sure he had her right where he wanted her, recklessly using her pretty face for his own pleasures. Futaba was happy to take that command, to bring her hand between her legs and greedily fingerfuck herself while she endured all the steady, continued pressure from Ryuji, who laid into her stronger with each pass. He showed a remarkable lack of restraint, but that only turned Futaba on even more.

Jamming fingers into her dripping pussy, Futaba shoved the oozing cum back into her hole, seeking to really lose herself as she pursued these pleasures and their fullest potential. It was to her absolute bliss that she was taken like this, that her body ached and burned with throbbing, insatiable hunger. Every second of this indulgence felt better than the last now, as she was treated to the ferocity and fervor Ryuji was prepared to show her, and she was so ready for it, so hungry.

Wild, reckless thrusts made Ryuji's heavy balls swing forward and smack against Futaba's chin, and she may not have been gagging, but ample amounts of drool and throat slop still spilled from her mouth as she got as messy with it as she could, offering herself with utter desperation to the wild fervor of a man fucking her into complete submission, into a show of desperation and hunger that nothing could contain. Every tug at her hair, every twist, was another show of something that left Futaba craving more, discovering just how rough she loved it and finding pleasures that Ren was always too gentle to give her. Ryuji didn't mess around with any of this.

Every second of building, quivering pleasure added to the heat taking over for Ryuji, who stubbornly shoved on to give himself completely up to the enduring pleasures, stronger with each twisting, turning second. He couldn't hold himself back, refusing to slow his pace as he used her thoroughly, as he fucked her into absolute submission and left no hesitation in the mess before him. He just kept thrusting, feeling tireless and high on his own vigor, mercilessly chasing every second of indulgence he could with the single-minded goal of having his way with Ren's girlfriend, ruining her in all the most vulgar ways.

Without any mercy, Ryuji just kept thrusting, kept fucking, intent on ruining Futaba until he was done with her, his cock spasming harder, aching and twitching inside of the unbelievably snug embrace of her throat, which showed such little struggle for how adept she handled every inch of him. It was truly special, and he was merciless in keeping the pace up, relief coming sharp and as a big surprise to Futaba, for the sake of seeing how she'd react to him very abruptly jerking back, his cock pulling from her throat already gushing with cum, flooding her mouth with his thick spunk and then drawing back further, his cock flopping out from her lips and smacking against her face, erupting with shots of cum all over it, staining her glasses and making a ruined mess of her.

Taking the like a badge of honour, Futaba was happy to feel Ryuji pull back and tilt her head toward him once more. "Your cock owns me," she whined, drunk on his cock and so absolutely shameless no about how she gave in, the raw submission feeling so good now, so powerful. She was ready to pledge herself fully now to him, There was no containing the throbbing pleasures bubbling through her so strongly, and she felt lost to the idea of surrendering and submitting.

Everything held suddenly very still. Still enough for Futaba to feel like maybe he needed a moment to gather himself, a moment of rest and calm where things could settle in. But that was what Ryuji wanted her to think, as he dragged her by the hair right over the bed, shoving her down onto it and moving faster than she was ready for, slamming his cock with one powerful thrust right into her snug hole and beginning to fuck with wild motions back and forth, intent on ruining and ravaging her. Powerful back and forth slams forced his cock into her with stubborn fervor, igniting something that was absolutely merciless, crazed, driven by something powerful and hungry, something that could not be stopped. 

"I've been wanting to fuck this ass since I first saw it," Ryuji groaned. "I can't believe how perky this ass is for how slim you are, but I'm going to own it now."

"Yes, you own it!" Futaba squealed, trembling under the blissful ecstasy of feeling these thrust ravaging her, stronger and wilder as she gave in to it all.

Ryuji was ready to make his final move, to seal the deal and get what he craved. "Does Ren fuck your ass much?"

"Yes, I love anal, I ask for it all the time! Fuck, keep talking about my boyfriend, remind me I'm cheating on him with this huge cock." Merciless sensations kept Futaba lost to something powerful, giving up completely to the idea of absolutely losing herself, going apeshit under the pressure and heat of this mess, this pleasure, this utter fucking desperation.

Which was fine by Ryuji, who had a goal in mind. "Not anymore," he groaned. "I own this ass, okay? Your boyfriend can fuck you, but not your ass anymore, this is only mine. You won't even want his little dick up here now that I've stretched it out, do you?"

"No, I don't Your cock is all I want in my ass, it's so fucking huge!" Slamming her hand down onto the bed, the panic and pressure and desperation became far too much for Futaba to handle. She felt dizzy and senseless, lost to pressures spiraling out of control, desperate and wanton with the senseless heat of cravings and pressures that felt like too much to handle. Gasping and shuddering in growing, throbbing ecstasy, Futaba was so happy to lose all control, to abandon reason and sense for the sake of being taken, owned, claimed, used. Everything Ryuji wanted to do to her, she happily succumbed to, and she felt damn good doing it.

The punishing thrill of having her ass stretched and hammered into made for a swell of bliss that Futaba felt helpless against, whining louder, needier, giving herself to pleasure stronger by the second. It was too much for poor Futaba to deal with, a mess of feelings she felt unable to grasp or control, each passing second bringing about stronger messes of sensation and want by the second. He thrust into her without a care for anything but his own pleasure, and everything about being treated and taken like this was pure ecstasy now to Futaba, who felt so happy to give in to the adulterous thrill of cheating on Ren with someone so big, living out all her hentai fantasies without a care. She'd skipped right past the step of being broken down, and saved plenty of time in the process.

Ryuji laid waste to Futaba's bubble butt with as direct and as harsh a pace as he could, and for all his trouble, he found bliss. His cock throbbed and ached inside the ass he hammered into, and he didn't bother to warn her when he was cumming, yet again leaving it as a fun surprise for her to unravel as he flooded her bowels with cum and made his final claim over all of Futaba's body, sending her screeching and squealing into reckless bliss, her body trembling under the weight of a powerful orgasm and giving everything up to the idea of complete surrender. After a few more lingering thrusts and slams forward, and Ryuji drew happily back and gave a smack to Futaba's ass, delighting in the sight of her thrown over her bed and leaking with his cum.

"We're going to have a lot of fun together," Ryuji said with a wicked smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
